Fisgones
by NeKoT
Summary: por q me lo pidieron... aca esta un super cargado de lemmon de la pareja mas inusual y extraña q pude haber hecho... TxM y KxR


Por que lo prometido es deuda... y yo como economista que voy a ser... se que debo cancelar las deudas, acá les traigo un pedido que muchas me solicitaron, la verdad que me fue un poco difícil escribir ya que siempre que me imagino a Tala lo hago junto a Bryan... así que lo siento por la tardanza, ah!... y debo decirles que lo cargue de mucho lemmon así que ojo mucho ojo... 

**Disclaimer:** la serie, el manga, el merchandising (o como se escriba) al igual que los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen...(para desgracia mía y alegría de Tyson...u.u)

**Parejas:** Tala/Max (como principales) y Kai/Rei (solo para no perder la costumbre XP)

**Fisgones **

x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-. x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-. x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.

Por fin!... la victoria había sido alcanzada, el deporte de Beyblade había vuelto a manos de la BBA cuando habían derrotado de una vez por todas a BEGA y con esto habían aplastado la ambición de Boris, una vez mas... y que mejor manera de festejarlo si no es con una enorme y gran fiesta!... para un mes después estaba planificada y como siempre seria en el dojo de Tyson, bueno y es que era él quien ofrecía para ese tipo de cosas su nada pequeña casa...

A duras penas consiguieron reunir todos los equipos que habían participado en el ultimo torneo, por lo cual se encontraban desde la Dinastía-F hasta los Blizkrig Boys... y nada fue mas difícil que lograr que Kai aceptara ir... pero al final lo habían conseguido, con la ayuda del pelirrojo Tala Ivanov...

El día había llegado mas rápido de lo que supusieron y ahora tanto Tyson como Max se hallaban de aquí para allá preparándose para recibir a sus invitados, mientras Kenny y Hilary habían ido al supermercado por algunas frituras, entre tanto Hitoshi preparaba algo de beber... el timbre había sonado y de inmediato Daichi se dirigió a responder dejando ver que los primeros en llegar eran los White Tigers X y con ellos como es de suponerse el hermoso neko Rei Kon (sorry... pero lo adoro XP)...

"cuanto tiempo sin vernos..." comento con su encantadora sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la cocina para ayudar a sus ya de por si ajetreados amigos

"hola Rei!" saludo el pequeño yanqui con la cara toda manchada de algún producto de cocina adjuntando a un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

"necesitan ayuda?" pregunto amablemente al notar el estado en que se hallaba la cocina y es que a decir verdad mas parecía un campo de batalla

"llegaste como caído del cielo" el moreno se le lanzo en un efusivo abrazo "necesitamos tus habilidades culinarias... ¡por favor!" decía al momento que unas enormes lagrimas se le formaban en los ojos

"jeje.. esta bien" acepto a lo que los ojos del nipón brillaron grandotes y redondotes haciendo que Kon sonriera aun mas "apuesto a que tanto Lee como Maraiah aceptaran ayudarnos y así acabaremos mas rápido..." dijo mientras se retiraba de la cocina en busca de los mencionados

"¿y a ti que te sucede?" Kinomiya se había percatado de que su rubio compañero no había vuelto a abrir la boca y cuando volteo a verlo lo noto con la mirada perdida en algún lado, o mas bien dicho en la puerta para ser mas especifico y no solo eso sino que ahora estaba mas rojo que antes, sobresaliendo incluso mas que la harina pegada en sus mejillas "Maxie?.." lo llamo al ver que aun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos

"eh-eh sucede algo Tyson?" al fin el pecosito había despertado

"no nada..." resoplo y dándole la espalda se dispuso a continuar con lo que hacia antes

"muy bien... que tenemos que hacer?" pregunto Lee al momento que entraba seguido de la gata y el chino

"en seguida se los digo..." hablo el japonés para luego designara a cada uno una tarea en especifica...

"te pasa algo Max?" pregunto el neko cuando había observado la extraña mirada que este le estaba dirigiendo

"no" negó con la cabeza "solo... que te veo algo cambiado..." comento

"a mi?... y en que, si se puede saber?" curioseo

"mmm aun no estoy seguro... pero te noto mas... feliz" respondió con una sonrisa y es que la verdad lo que quería decir el americano era que se veía mas lindo pero eso ya era desenmascararse el solo...

"en serio?" pregunto incrédulo, aunque la verdad no podía negar que en realidad estaba muy contento, las razones... cierto ruso bicolor..."gracias..." agrego con otra enorme sonrisa

"y me puedes decir el motivo de tanta felicidad?" volvió a cuestionar el yanqui ruborizándose aun mas ante la enorme sonrisa de su felino amigo

"mmm el ver a mis amigos es motivo suficiente, no lo crees?..." dirigió una mirada al rubiecito y después le guiño un ojo a la par que se mantenía con esa sonrisa para luego regresar su atención a la sartén en la que estaba cocinando...

"ya lo creo..." contesto embelesado a los movimientos que Rei hacia y pasándole alguno que otro ingrediente según se lo solicitara...

Paso algún tiempo mas, no sabría decir cuanto y es que aun tenia la mirada perdida en los gestos que el chino hacia... incluso riendo cuando la pimienta hacia estornudar al neko, y tan perdido se hallaba que no oyó el timbre solo se dio cuenta de la llegada de otros al momento que estos hacían su ingreso a la cocina y saludaban efusivamente...

"Privet!" hablo el pelirrojo captando la atención de todos "que bien huele..." dijo olfateando el lugar de donde provenía aquel delicioso aroma, llegando hasta donde el neko y el pecosito se hallaban

"hola" saludo el neko dándose la vuelta avistando a todos los recién llegados y efectivamente allí se encontraban, Bryan y Kai cada uno apoyado en su propio rincón con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, y ante su saludo Kai le dirigió una mirada en forma de respuesta mientras Bryan solo asentía con la cabeza

"que es lo que huele tan exquisito?" pregunto el taheño al americano con una afable sonrisa

"este... francamente no lo se, jejeje" en realidad esa era la verdad ya que Max apenas y se había fijado en lo que el chino había estado preparando ya que estaba absorto contemplando a Kon...

"mmm que clase de ayudante eres..." dirigió una mirada picara al yanqui oji-azul haciendo que Maxie se sonrojara avergonzado

"uno muy bueno" salió en su defensa Rei "verdad?" se dirigió al pecosito que sonreía con alegría, siendo atentamente observado por dos pares de ojos que lo miraban de distinta manera

Y con tanta ayuda por fin estuvieron listos al momento que hacían su aparición mas y mas muchachitos convirtiendo la reunión en una verdadera fiesta de celebración y regocijo... y si a eso aunamos el efecto del ponche que Hitoshi había preparado, pues... PARTY!

La celebración se hallaba en su auge ya que todos habían comenzado a bailar animadamente y Tyson que había encontrado en la pantalla de la lámpara la perfecta combinación con su estado etílico, transformándolo en el payaso que por dentro en realidad era, demostrando así sus piruetas encima de la mesa que causaban la mayor de las atracciones, claro esta hasta que cayo estrepitosamente...

"quien movió el piso!" gritaba totalmente enojado dando vueltas por el salón causando que todos estallaran en risas...

Pero en un rinconcito muy alejado de todos se hallaba el siempre arisco ruso bicolor, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de la muchedumbre tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con esos payasos, como los denominaba Hiwatari y como no hacerlo si con tan solo ver el comportamiento de todos ellos era mas que obvio las bufonadas que hacían, aunque tampoco podía negar que de vez en cuando le causaban cierta gracia...

"y tu no piensas bailar?" pregunto el pelirrojo que en ese momento se le acercaba con un vaso de ponche "toma" le ofreció

"ja! parece que no me conoces..." contesto ácidamente recibiendo el refresco alcoholizado y dando un gran sorbo

"pues parece que todos se divierten..." trato de animar al otro "por ejemplo Kon que no deja de reír, mmm ya estará ebrio?" se preguntaba mientras se rascaba la barbilla

"Hn" respondió el bicolor dirigiendo la mirada al neko que en ese mismo instante había volteado chocando así sus miradas a lo que Rei le dirigió una enorme sonrisa siendo respondido con una leve mueca asemejada a una sonrisa que había hecho sonrojar al minino

"sucede algo?" pregunto Max al ver como su amigo se sonrojaba y dirigiendo la mirada al mismo punto se topo con ese par de rusos que los miraban, se puso notablemente nervioso al ver la indagadora mirada azul ártico encima suyo _'que querrá Tala'_ pensó _'porque me mira de ese modo?' _se pregunto "Rei?" le llamo captando la atención del minino

"dime..." contesto aun nervioso por la mirada del ruso bicolor, y para tranquilizarse tomo un gran sorbo a su ponche mareándolo por un instante...

"tengo algo que decirte..." anuncio a lo que Rei asintió para que continuase pero sin embargo su mente se hallaba en otro lado, en otra persona... y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente ladeo su cabeza para volver a tener contacto con esos ojos rojizos "veras... lo que sucede... es que me gustas..." su voz se fue acallando hasta volverse un susurro y debido a la alta música el neko ni con su sensitivo oído lo había escuchado...

"decías..." insistió sin quitar aun la vista del bicolor

"Kai?... Kai!" Ivanov ya se había cansado de ser ignorado por Hiwatari por lo que le grito muy cerca de su oído

"que!" contesto molesto por el atrevimiento del pelirrojo

"que como se llama el rubiecito..." volvió a preguntar con enfado

"se llama Max" respondió seriamente "y ahora quieres dejarme en paz?"

"no" se rehusó causando un gruñido en su compañero "a donde vas?" pregunto al notar que Kai se retiraba por la puerta que lo comunicaba al jardín

"lejos de ti... y si me sigues TE MATO" le advirtió dirigiendo una seria mirada a Tala el cual solo sonrió divertido

'_ni creas que me asustas...' _pensó el pelirrojo se fue por otra puerta

"pues... que yo..." seguía balbuceando el pecosito

"después hablamos" le corto el chino para salir velozmente por la puerta que daba al jardín, dejando desconcertado al rubio que tras salir de su pasmo decidió seguir al gatito

Se hallaba caminando despacito tratando de evitar hacer algún ruido que lo delatase con el chino al cual perseguía discretamente por el bosquecillo que había tras el dojo de Kinomiya... mantenía una distancia prudente lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto y lo bastantemente cerca para no perderlo de vista, así camino un buen rato hasta que vio que el neko se detenía y caminaba mas lento, buscando con la mirada haciendo que Maxie se asustara y es que acaso lo había descubierto?... su corazón se le acelero y sus nervios se tensaron causando que el aire no le llegara a los pulmones y es que tenia miedo que si Rei lo descubría fuera a enojarse con él...

Contuvo el halito por miedo a que fuese atrapado, sin embargo noto que Rei había sonreído y reanudaba su marcha hacia un lugar en especifico... eso solo causo que la curiosidad picase al americanito y con sumo cuidado se acerco al lugar... llegando hasta unos arbustos se mantuvo agachado ahí para descubrir porque tanto misterio...

Poniéndose de cuclillas se dedico a observar a la persona que lo tenia tan cautivado, él cual parecía que hablaba con alguien pero no podía escuchar sus voces así que no estaba seguro con quien y de que hablaba el neko, se encontraba un poco alejado además que sus sentidos se hallaban algo enredados ... _'quien puede ser?'_ se preguntaba ya que solo podía ver la figura de Kon moverse y su rostro esbozar una lindísima sonrisa... busco con la mirada algún otro lugar que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para al menos poder oír las voces, esculco el bosquecillo y de inmediato hallo un árbol que podría perfectamente cubrir su cuerpo... _'muy bien...'_ se dijo disponiéndose a correr hasta el que seria su guarida...

"que haces?" le habían musitado muy cerca de su oído haciéndole estremecer

"KYYYAAA" le taparon la boca en ese instante

"shhhh, acaso quieres que nos descubran?" volvieron a decirle mientras dirigía la mirada nuevamente al neko que aun mantenía su charla, suspiro aliviado "menos mal..." dijo entre tanto retiraba su mano de la boca del americanito

"Tala?" pregunto suavemente ladeando su rostro y topándose con la agradable sonrisa del pelirrojo "que haces aquí?" indago curioso

"lo mismo que tu" respondió logrando que Max se avergonzara "persigo a mi amigo..." le aclaro divertido ante la expresión apenada que mostraba el rubio lo que le pareció simplemente adorable...

"pero no sabia que apreciaras tanto a Rei..." comento extrañado

"y no lo hago" respondió serenamente sin perder un solo instante de los gestos del pecosito

"entonces..." rápidamente saco sus conclusiones y volvió a girar su cabeza al lugar donde Rei estaba parado, sus ojos azules se abrieron enormemente al ver lo que en efecto creía... pues Kai había salido de las sombras y ahora se acercaba hasta el chino a quien sencillamente abrazo siendo correspondido de inmediato por el otro...

"interesante..." murmuro Tala con una mirada escudriñadora "tal como me lo imagine" y sonrió satisfactoriamente dirigiendo nuevamente su vista al niño, pero rápidamente se le borro su alegría al ver la tristeza que en ese momento emitían los grandes ojos azules que miraban absortos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos "estas bien?" pregunto

"si..." respondió con desgano poniéndose de pie para retirarse de ahí, siendo detenido de inmediato por una mano que se había asido a su muñeca "que haces?" cuestiono pasmado por la acción del ruso pelirrojo

"acaso no viniste a espiarlos?"

"eh... bueno si, pero..."

"entonces vamos que Kai y Rei ya se marchan..." diciendo esto Tala se puso de pie y aun tomando del brazo a Max se dispusieron correr entre los matorrales escondiéndose tras árboles, tirándose de vez en vez al pastoso piso e inclinándose para cubrirse en los arbustos...

Hasta que al fin el par de tórtolos se habían detenido cerca de una pequeña laguna donde se sentaron en la orilla y en cuanto lo hicieron Kai rodeo inmediatamente con su brazo al chino quien presuroso apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor a la vez que Hiwatari descansaba su cabeza encima de la del otro...

"ven..." le llamo el pelirrojo mientras le estiraba la mano

"pero a donde vas?" pregunto algo indeciso ya que el único lugar que mas los acercaba era un árbol frondoso, claro que si paraban rectos y uno detrás el otro podían ocultarse pero seria demasiado agotador mantenerse en una misma postura por quien sabe que tiempo...

"allá" dijo apuntando el mismo árbol que Max había pensado

"pero es un poco angosto apara que los dos espiemos..." se quejo

"yo no dije allá" dijo apuntando el tronco del árbol "sino allá" apunto ahora las ramas del mismo árbol

"arriba?" cuestiono tembloroso

"allí tendremos una excelente vista y además podremos oír su conversación" concluyo divertido

"o bueno..." acepto el rubiecito ante la sonrisa del pelirrojo ya que le daba cierta clase de confianza

Rápida pero silenciosamente llegaron hasta su meta y Tala fácilmente se trepo por las ramas ayudando al americano que vaya y le estaba costando trabajo... después de posarse en una de las ramas relativamente altas se sentaron lado a lado para contemplar a sus vigilados que aun mantenían la misma pose de antes, tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio se sonrieron ante sus fechorías y dirigieron nuevamente sus miradas a ese par...

"en serio me extrañaste?" pregunto el neko levantando levemente la cabeza para contemplar las amatistas del ruso

"dudas de mi palabra?" pregunto con falso enojo

"por supuesto que no..." negó con su cabeza rápidamente "es solo que me gusta que lo digas..." y le sonrió amorosamente

"mmm... esta bien te lo diré" le hablo sosteniendo delicadamente con ambas manos el rostro de su gatito "Rei Kon... te extrañe mucho, demasiado diría yo... en las noches dormía pensando en ti y tu rostro era lo que primero veía al despertar, te amo, te adoro, te necesito a mi lado para siempre... no lo olvides nunca" y lo beso fugazmente

"era lo que quería oír... yo también te amo Kai..." le respondió cuando aquel contacto efímero había desaparecido "te quiero mucho y te extrañe a montones..." agrego mientras empujaba suavemente al bicolor para que se acostara en el pasto a lo que seguidamente él se recostó encima del ruso y comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente...

'_vaya Kai... no conocía ese lado tuyo...'_ pensó el pelirrojo proyectando una divertida sonrisa en su rostro

"Rei..." oyó que el americanito pronunciaba el nombre del chino y ladeando su rostro lo fijo en su pequeño cómplice, sus ojos ahora se mostraban ensombrecidos y apagados, pero porque?... se preguntaba el taheño, sacando rápidamente sus conclusiones, acaso el yanqui estaba enamorado del kot que ahora se devoraba a besos con el que era su amigo de infancia?... al parecer así era...

"lo siento..." musito Ivanov mientras con un brazo rodeaba el delgado cuerpecito de Maxie _'pero que tonto fui...'_ se regañaba mentalmente _'de haber sabido, no lo hubiera obligado a venir...' _y es que lo menos que deseaba era entristecer al pequeño, pero ahora lo había hecho y no había forma de resarcir su error "vámonos..." le susurro bastante cerca de su oído provocando que Max se estremeciera por la cercanía del ruso y esto causara un terrible sonrojo en sus mejillas

"no, aun no..." le respondió nervioso pero suavemente sin voltear a verlo ya que debido a lo cerca que se hallaban un solo movimiento podría terminar por hacerlos besar..._'aunque no estaría del todo mal...'_ pensó al momento que se sonrojaba aun mas _'deben ser los efectos de la bebida...'_ se excuso mentalmente

"estas seguro?" le pregunto arrancando nuevamente un espasmo del cuerpo de Max que le causaba cierta gracia...

"aja" contesto y no dijo mas... así que ambos fijaron nuevamente su vista a los dos que se hallaban aun prendidos en un arrebatador beso

"Kai... ya hablaste con tu abuelo?" indago el chino entre fugaces besos a la persona que aun se hallaba bajo suyo y el bicolor asintió "y que dijo?" pregunto expectante

"que si quiero ya puedo hacerme cargo de su empresa aquí" contesto serenamente

"lo que significa que..." volvió a cuestionar

"que me mudo para acá" completo causando una enorme sonrisa en Rei quien de inmediato lo beso tiernamente sin embargo Hiwatari había posado una mano en la nuca de Kon para profundizar aquel contacto mientras su otra mano viajaba por toda su espalda...

"Kai se trasladara a Japón..."aquellas palabras le habían causado perturbación ya que él siendo su mejor amigo no había estado enterado de nada y al parecer Voltaire ya había dado autorización así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kai regresara a Japón... y con el gato aquí mas que seguro el día seria muy pronto...

"Tala?" ahora era el rubiecito quien estaba confundido por la actitud del pelirrojo... girando a un costado su cabeza se topo con los ojos abiertos de par en par del ruso "Tala.."volvió a llamarlo posando una mano en su mejilla

El pelirrojo al sentir aquella delicada caricia se estremeció un poco causando que ambos se sobresaltaran y con esto hicieron que la rama que los sostenía se moviese violentamente, espantándolos aun mas ante una posible caída, con temor ambos se abrazaron esperando que en cualquier momento la rama cediera y los dejara en el piso... sin embargo esta solo se agito un par de veces mas y luego se calmo...

"estuvo cerca..." musito el taheño a lo que el pecosito asintió sin embargo se dieron cuenta que con esa posible acción pudieron haber llamado la atención de sus dos amigos, así que inmediatamente ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia abajo y notaron que tanto Hiwatari como Kon aun continuaban besándose, suspiraron aliviados y se miraron mutuamente para notar que seguían abrazados, sus mejillas nuevamente cobraron color y con un 'lo siento' se separaron velozmente...

'_así que nos están espiando...'_ pues si creían haber engañado a Kai estaban muy equivocados, y aunque sus ojos se encontraban cerrados disfrutando de una deliciosa guerra de lenguas con su minino sus demás sentidos estaban mas que alertas así que de inmediato sintió el alboroto en un árbol _'si quieren un espectáculo... eso les daré'_ pensó divertido, lo bueno era que al parecer su minino no había notado nada y eso se debía talvez al estado leve de embriagues que tenia... _'mejor así'_ se dijo ya que si Rei sabia que los espiaban jamás accedería a hacer lo que tenia planeado en ese momento...

Su mano aun continuaba vagando por la espalda de Rei haciendo pequeños círculos arrancando suspiros de satisfacción, sin embargo si quería hacer lo estaba planeando debía incitar al chino y para ello su mano comenzó a descender en línea recta hasta posarse en el trasero de su koi el cual empezó a frotar y apretujar a la vez que su otra mano imitaba esa acción...

"Kai?" rompió el beso para mirar a su ruso, pero el bicolor aun tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta continuando su labor "Kai..." susurro, le fascinaba verlo así de deseoso y decidió no hacerle esperar mas... volvió a recostarse en el cuerpo de Hiwatari solo que esta vez sus labios fueron a vararse en su oído "me excitas..." le musito mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

"que bien..." respondió de igual forma el bicolor "pero ahora..." y sin decir mas llevo ambas manos a los hombros del neko para que en un repentino movimiento ambos giraran quedándose él arriba y Rei abajo, las orbes doradas se abrieron sorpresivamente causando una sonrisa en Kai "te sorprendí gatito..." dijo divertido ocasionando que el minino frunciera el entrecejo

"malo" le expreso haciendo un puchero a la par que rodeaba con ambos brazos el cuello de Hiwatari "ahora como castigo tendrás que... ser dulce conmigo" le sentencio esbozando una sonrisa

"rayos,y yo que pensaba abusarte salvajemente" sonrió maliciosamente originando un escalofrío en el neko "pero... será como tu quieras..." le susurro suavemente juntando sus labios una vez mas...

"nos vamos?..." volvió a preguntar Tala a su rubio cómplice sin embargo este movió la cabeza de forma negativa "pero..." balbuceo, ya que él no tenia planeado ver como su amigo ruso y su amante chino se revolcaban, él no había perseguido a Hiwatari con la intención de verlo desnudo _'además ya se como se ve sin ropa, no por nada somos muy amigos' _sonrió pues a decir verdad incluso aun se bañaban juntos mas por costumbre que por otra cosa y aunque debía admitir que Kai tenia una figura envidiable frente a sus azules ojos no era mas que admiración lo que sentía el ver su cuerpo...

"solo un ratito mas..." pidió el americano sin quitar la vista de los dos amantes en el pastoso suelo. Pues aunque Tala no tenia ninguna intención de ver esa clase de 'acción' Max por el contrario esperaba, es mas, contaba con el hecho de ver al chino tal como kami lo trajo al mundo, su curiosidad era mayor debido a su inexperiencia... sus ojos pronto demostraron ese increíble deseo que lo embargaba cosa que no paso inadvertida para el pelirrojo que sonrió ante el motivo para que el yanqui no quisiera retirarse

Volvió a fijarse en ese par de actores que ahora les brindaban un espectáculo pocas veces visto, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron al notar que Hiwatari ya se había quitado tanto la chamarra como su bufanda y se hallaba arrodillado con ambas piernas a un lado del neko rodeándole con sus brazos por encima sus hombros a la vez que el chino estaba sentado abrazado al pecho del bicolor mientras besaba y lamía el cuello de este

"estas seguro... que quieres... hacerlo ac�?" pregunto Kon sin abandonar su acción

"la casa de Tyson estará muy llena como para hacerlo allí... de nuevo" contesto el bicolor deslizando sus manos hasta la camisa china de Rei y comenzar a quitársela

'_así que no es la primera vez que hacen esto'_ pensó Ivanov sin perderse ningún detalle ya que al igual que a Maxie la curiosidad le había picado

Pronto Hiwatari había logrado su propósito y ahora era él quien lamía y ensalivaba el pecho de su koi, entreteniéndose en una de sus tetillas la cual comenzó a morder suavemente causando que Rei arqueara su espalda gimiendo brindando mayor espacio al bicolor para hacer lo mismo con su otro pezón jugando y lengüeteándolos intercalando entre ambos..

Por su parte Rei como pudo guió sus manos a la camiseta de Kai y con rapidez lo privo de esta dejando su cálida y blanca piel a vista suya, con delicadeza comenzó a arañar su espalda pues sabia que eso definitivamente excitaba al bicolor y tal como lo esperaba Kai comenzó a jadear de forma placentera mientras volvían a recostarse uno encima del otro...

El bicolor se arrastro por el cuerpo del chino causando con esta fricción un roce entre sus partes bajas ya erguidas estremeciéndolos a ambos, llego hasta la boca dulce y ahora alcoholizada de su gatito para depositar un beso que inicio suave para pasar a uno lleno de exacerbación y brío, sus manos descendieron lentamente delineando su figura llegando hasta el elástico de sus pantalones donde introdujo la punta de sus dedos y continuar su declive arrastrando con estas las únicas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de Rei...

Ambos pares de ojos azules se mantenían observadores ante el suceso que se desenvolvían no muy lejos, siendo Maxie el mas atento aun deseaba ver al chico chino en todo su esplendor... solo que su vista era bloqueada por el cuerpo de Hiwatari ya que este se hallaba encima de la acanelada piel de su adoración

Rei también quería sentir a Kai en toda su piel y es por ello que sus delicadas manos vagaron por el dorso desnudo del bicolor metiéndose entre ambos cuerpos en busca de la hebilla de su cinturón, pero le resultaba bastante difícil con mucho esfuerzo rompió con el efusivo contacto de sus bocas para hablar "Kai... no puedo..." dijo con voz quejumbrosa

Kai sonrió y dando un fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz del kot levanto un poco sus caderas para que el chino pudiera liberarlo de aquellas prendas que para él también ahora resultaban molestas... su cabeza había dejado de pensar y ahora solo se dedicaba a sentir, aunque no había olvidado que eran observados, pero no por ese par de intrusos, que después lo pagarían, él iba a detenerse en su cometido... amaba al minino sobre todas las cosas y es por ello que había hecho todo lo posible para que su abuelo le otorgase el permiso para que se mudara a Japón donde sabia que Rei también pronto se trasladaría y así ambos vivirían juntos, eso era lo que ambos habían planificado desde antes, desde el momento que se confesaron su amor mutuamente, desde aquella tarde en la casa de Tyson cuando salió del hospital ambos se habían quedado solos, se dijeron todo aquello que sentían y se amaron por primera vez...

Kon por fin lo tenia tal como quería, desnudo y a su merced... las caricias no se hicieron esperar al igual que los besos que eran propiciados tanto por él como por el ruso, sus cuerpos comenzaban a cubrirse con una ligera capa de sudor que los hacia de cierta forma brillar ante los rayos que la enorme luna desprendía, sus besos se volvían mas enardecidos a cada momento ya que incluso utilizaban los dientes en cada contacto dejando marcas rojizas en la piel del otro...

Kai se enfoco en el placer que en esos momentos sentía y con desesperación comenzó a descender por la acanelada piel del chino dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, se relamió los labios al llegar a la parte endurecida de su amante y sin hacerse rogar inicio con las succiones con desesperación tratando de adquirir de Rei el embriagante líquido que en sus adentros guardaba, a la vez que una de sus manos le acariciaba su cadera y piernas mientras la otra exploraba mas allá de la entrepierna en busca del la pequeña entrada que le daría acceso al mayor de los goces...

Rei mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su boca completamente abierta emitiendo gemidos de satisfacción asiéndose con una mano a los cabellos azules de Kai mientras que la otra la mantenía clavada en la tierra, sin embargo su expresión cambio drásticamente al sentir el primer invasor en su cuerpo moviéndose circularmente al cual se sumo un segundo y tercer dedo que imitaban el mismo movimiento "Kai... Kai... mas... mas..." jadeaba sin cesar...

El bicolor sonrió ante la urgencia del chino... mordiendo ligeramente la punta del sexo de Rei retiro su boca ante la queja del otro, se arrodillo sobre el pasto y con sus brazos atrajo el cuerpo del neko, con su mano sostuvo su miembro justo encima del resquicio de su minino mientras con la otra acariciaba con dulzura sus sonrojados carrillos

"recuerda que me prometiste hacerlo con dulzura..." le advirtió ante una posible arremetida violenta como tantas otras veces, el bicolor beso tiernamente sus labios y Rei lo rodeo con ambos brazos profundizando el contacto a medida que lentamente comenzaba a deslizarse por el largo del caliente y palpitante miembro del ruso... cuando se encontraron completamente acoplados separaron sus labios y comenzaron a gemir acompasadamente mientras contemplaban sus rostros completamente rojos, se sonrieron y besaron perecederamente para nuevamente observarse mutuamente a los ojos y susurrarse palabras de amor...

Cuando el chino sintió que el dolor se había disuelto comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo sobre el regazo del bicolor a la vez que Kai le asistía con una mano a la necesidad que Rei aun tenia enarbolada siguiendo los acompasados movimientos que el minino había impuesto con sus caderas, movimientos lentos realizaba el neko enloqueciendo de deseo a Hiwatari enardeciéndolo aun mas... sabia que había prometido ser dulce pero no podía soportar aquel vaivén parsimonioso, y bueno como dicen 'es mas fácil pedir perdón que permiso...' pues el bicolor sujeto con sus brazos la cintura y espalda de Rei para reclinarlo y tomar el mando de las arremetidas

Se hizo de oídos sordos a los reclamos del chino e inicio con su propio ritmo uno compuesto de velocidad y profundidad... pronto los reclamos fueron sustituidos por gemidos que gritaban, clamaban y pedían mas, sonrió y es que tal parece que después de todo tampoco iba a tener que pedir perdón después...

Aun principio le molesto que Kai tome las riendas nuevamente, pero a medida que incrementaba velocidad en sus embestidas todo sus sentidos desaparecieron dejando únicamente los choques eléctricos que atravesaban su cuerpo causándole espasmos sumamente deliciosos... sus gemidos se dejaron escuchar por todo lado incrementando aun mas el volumen de estos, incluso en algún momento comenzó a dar gritos de placer repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su amado Kai, después de todo estaban solos los dos y no tenia por que inhibirse al hecho de ser posiblemente escuchados o descubiertos...

Se hallaban solos... es lo que el neko creía pues no se había percatado de un par de indiscretos que desde la rama de un árbol los habían estado observando curiosamente...

'_vaya que el kot tiene pulmones...'_ pensó el pelirrojo sin desviar un instante su mirada de sus entretenedores, sin embargo sentía algo mas, algo que lo ponía de cierta manera nervioso... ladeo su cabeza para buscar al pequeño americano para de inmediato toparse con esos enormes ojos azules que lo observaban arrojadamente "sucede al" no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el pecosito había capturado sus labios entre los suyos mientras se acercaba mas a su cuerpo...

No podía negar que la boca del yanqui era deliciosa y suave al igual que no podía ignorar el calor que desprendía su pequeño cuerpecito, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placentero sabor que tenia Maxie y de forma inmediata respondió con un poco mas de pasión rodeando su estrecha cintura tratando de profundizar aquel contacto... sin embargo sintió algo muy cerca de su zona púbica haciéndolo sobresaltar lo que causo que de nuevo la rama se agitara, se separaron algo asustados y se miraron a los ojos totalmente ruborizados..

"es mejor bajar de aquí" expreso el taheño a lo que lo rubiecito accedió, el primero en bajar fue Tala para ayudar al mas pequeño al cual sujetándolo por su cintura con sus manos lo deposito con cuidado en el suelo permaneciendo ambos estáticos... se contemplaron una vez mas sus rostros y rápidamente desviaron sus miradas

"gracias..." musito Max emprendiendo su retirada siendo detenido por la mano de Tala "sucede algo?" pregunto curioso

"aun estas triste?" le pregunto el pelirrojo causándole asombro, no sabia que alguien se preocupara por él ya que la única persona que creyó que lo hacia ahora estaba teniendo relaciones con otro de sus amigos... "estas bien?" volvió a preguntarle

"ahora si..." le sonrió de una manera tan dulce que hizo sonrojar al taheño y mas aun cuando con un suave movimiento le otorgo otro efímero contacto con sus labios para después sujetar delicadamente la mano de Ivanov y conducirlo a algún lugar

'_es muy lindo e inocente...'_ pensó el pelirrojo a la vez que se dejaba guiar después de todo el rubiecito conocía mejor esos terrenos que él, mas se sorprendió que al lugar que lo conducía era una especie de jardín y aunque las flores se hallaran cerradas al anochecer el olor aun impregnaba el ambiente endulzándolo...

"este es mi sitio favorito..." hablo yendo a sentarse bajo uno de los árboles dando leves golpecitos al pastoso piso invitando al ruso pelirrojo a descansar a su lado...

Tala sin esperar se situó a lado del americano casi pegado al cuerpo del otro sin quitar un solo instante su mirada del pequeño el cual comenzaba a parecerle un angelito, su corazón se estrujo al ver como de repente dos lagrimas escapaban de esos azulados ojos mientras retraía sus piernas y ocultaba en ellas su rostro, sabia a que se debía eso es por ello que no pregunto nada mas y solo se limito a abrazarle de forma consoladora...

Max al sentir aquel apoyo cálido que el ruso le brindaba se pego de inmediato en un abrazo al cuerpo de este rodeándolo con sus bracitos por el cuello mientras simultáneamente Ivanov lo asía por la cintura protectoramente, continuaron un momento mas así juntos hasta que el pelirrojo pudo sentir como la respiración del pecosito se tranquilizaba...

"te sientes mejor?" pregunto separando levemente su cuerpo del otro y admirar aquella angelical mirada, Maxie asintió limpiándose los caminos húmedos que sus lagrimas habían dejado "muy bien..." musito besando la frente del rubio causándole un sonrojo que lo hacia ver aun mas adorable...

Tala no se pudo resistir ante sublime imagen que ante él se presentaba... Max con su dulce carita levemente ruborizada, sus ojos grandes, azules y brillantes, sus labios sonrosados y entreabiertos, esa rubia cabellera brillando mas aun con el reflejo de la luna, su blanca y tersa piel aunados a esa dulce expresión de inocencia eran mas que una invitación a profanar tanta candidez... acercándose lentamente junto sus labios en un placentero beso tratando de no dañar aquel frágil ser

Aunque en un principio se asombró por el actuar del mayor no se resistió y para sorpresa suya incluso comenzaba a disfrutarlo, al fin alguien se preocupaba por él y no solo eso sino que comenzaban a quererlo, en un principio pensó sentir algo muy grande por el moreno nipón sin embargo antes de que pudiera decirle algo Tyson había anunciado que él y Hilary comenzaban una relación formal destrozando así su corazoncito, luego se fijo en el neko que todos los días andaba con él de un lado a otro convirtiendo la amistad que le profesaba en algo mayor pero nuevamente la fría realidad lo había golpeado de frente y esta vez en forma dolorosa... pero sin embargo ahora se hallaba con la persona que menos imagino, con aquella que ni en sus mas extraños sueños pensó terminar conversando o pasar alguna clase de aventura, pero incluso ahora era Tala, el mismísimo Tala Ivanov el que lo besaba tiernamente...

Se sintió feliz pues al parecer el pecosito no lo había rechazado es mas incluso lo había rodeado nuevamente con sus brazos buscando un mayor contacto con su cuerpo, aun no estaba seguro por que hacia eso... talvez solo se sintió conmovido por el pequeño, talvez fue por la calentura que los otros dos le proporcionaron, talvez fue por el beso que anteriormente Max le había dado o talvez por que empezaba a sentir algo por aquel ángel... no lo sabia pero de un modo extraño su corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma violenta y su alma se sentía aliviada...

"Tala..." suspiro cuando rompieron el beso, el taheño iba a decir algo mas cuando fue esta vez Max quien se lanzo en busca de esos labios que le hacían sentir tan bien... el beso antes suave y delicado se volvió mas arrebatador...

La silueta de dos personas se hacia presente en la oscuridad de la noche, sus cuerpos, uno frente al otro, unos ojos azules como el cielo frente a otros azules tan profundos como el océano. "estas seguro de esto?" hablo el pelirrojo a lo que el pequeño yanqui asintió nervioso y ruborizado "muy, muy, muy seguro?" pregunto causando una sonrisa en los labios del otro que asentía con firmeza pues al parecer el ruso no tenia planeado para nada dañarlo y eso le brindaba cierta seguridad. Despacio sus labios se unieron en un suave beso, calmado...

Las manos de Ivanov se deslizaron despacio por el torso aun cubierto del americano, cuando lo hubo recorrido, le quitó la polera dejando la nívea piel al descubierto, sus manos se movieron ágilmente acariciando cada pedacito de ella; las movió hasta los hombros de Max, deslizándolas suavemente por la piel de los brazos hasta llegar a las manos donde las entrelazó con las suyas. Enseguida acercó de nuevo sus labios a los del rubio, no quería estar separado de él ni un solo segundo, quería sentirlo, sentir su respiración uniéndose a la suya, aun no estaba seguro porque había accedido al pedido del yanqui, pero también sabia que difícilmente podría negarse a algo así... el taheño llevó su mano derecha hasta la nuca del otro, enterrándola entre sus cabellos rubios como el sol, lo atrajo un poco mas hacia si, provocando que sus labios se unieran con mas fuerza.

Las manos de Max fueron a parar al pecho del ruso, pasándolas por debajo de su chamarra, presionando un poco sobre la piel para que su otra mano deslizase el cierre despojándolo de esa prenda... cuando acabó de hacerlo rompió el beso mirando a Tala intensamente, con los ojos clavados en él, sin decir nada, solo mirándolo...

El pelirrojo cogió la mano del pecosito que tenia aun sujeta en el cierre de su chaqueta para llevarla a su boca y depositar en ella un suave beso, en todo momento sus ojos siguieron clavados en los azules, perdiéndose en ellos... dejó la mano de nuevo sobre su pecho, deslizó las suyas por la silueta del chico hasta encontrar los pantalones de este, empezando a deshacerse de ellos para dejarlos caer pesadamente sobre el césped, a la vez que su propia chamarra resbalaba por sus brazos guiadas de las manos de Max...

El yanqui se volvió a inclinar buscando los labios del otro, a la vez que sus manos jugaban temblorosas a desabrochar los pantalones del otro, consiguiendo que el cuerpo quedara libre de ellos para seguidamente despojarse de la ropa interior, quedando desnudos uno frente al otro... Tala dejó de nuevo aquellos labios para centrar sus orbes sobre el cuerpo del pequeño, quemándolo con su mirada al recorrerlo.

Un calor intenso lo envolvió cuando sintió como su pecho rozaba contra el de Ivanov, como el resto de su cuerpo contactaba cada vez mas con el otro, quedando sumamente cerca cuando el pelirrojo lo abrazó contra si. Max tembló entre sus brazos, dirigió su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azul cielo, esos ojos tan ajenos pero a la vez tan conocidos... esbozó una tímida sonrisa ante la mirada de su nuevo amante, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la oscuridad de la noche hacia resaltar un brillo especial en sus ojos, esta iba a ser su primera vez... y aunque no estaba completamente seguro algo dentro suyo lo instaba a continuar..

Tala lo abrazó fuertemente para después volver a hacer de esos labios su presa... de vez en cuando una brisa traviesa se atrevía a rozar sus cuerpos sutilmente provocando un débil escalofrió por parte de ambos, mientras que la hierva bajo sus desnudos cuerpos se mecía con el paso del viento provocándoles picazón, sin embargo no les importo...

Max colocó una mano sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, apartando sus labios de los de él. El ruso lo miro, sentía como la respiración del pequeño chocaba agitada contra su boca, sentía el débil temblor en el cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos, veía esos grandes ojos mirándolo intensamente "te noto demasiado nervioso, pasa algo?" pregunto serenamente...

"Y si nos ve alguien?" Tala sonrió ante la cara de preocupación del americanito

"no te preocupes... ya viste que Kai y Rei lo hicieron sin que nadie los vieran..." pauso y vio que el rubio iba a decir algo pero como si le leyera el pensamiento continuo "lo que hicimos nosotros fue diferente... era para asegurarnos que estaban bien" dijo con actitud solemne haciendo sonreír al pecosito "comprendes..." le acarició la mejilla suavemente, Maxie le mostró una sonrisa aun mas grande que fue borrada cuando el otro lo besó de nuevo...

Max pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su koi, dejándolos descansar en la espalda de este... Tala apoyaba una mano sobre el césped para mantener su peso, mientras que con la otra seguía acariciando la cara del chico. De vez en cuando la desviaba hasta su nuca para jugar con su pelo o simplemente se dedicaba a recorrer aquella piel que ardía al tacto... el americano movió sus manos hasta que una de ellas fue a parar al abdomen del taheño, rozando sutilmente el sexo de este...

Al sentir el primer contacto, Ivanov condujo la mano del pequeño para que lo acariciara, Max obedeció tímidamente pasó sus dedos por la sensible piel para después colocar su mano alrededor de esta, provocando en su amante un gemido que se ocultó con los besos, despacio empezó a mover su mano sobre la erección que cada vez se hacia mas evidente y dolorosa para el taheño... Tala bajó sus labios hasta el cuello del chico, deslizando su lengua por él, sintiendo el aroma de su piel y sus cabellos, ahogó un gemido contra el cuello de Max cuando este alcanzó con su boca el lóbulo de su oreja para morderlo suavemente, provocando que apretara sus dedos contra la piel de su brazo clavándole sus dedos pero evitando lastimarlo...

La erección del pelirrojo comenzaba a gotear sobre la mano del pequeño, que la masajeaba esta vez a mayor velocidad, intercalando varias caricias sutiles, Maxie dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando el ruso pelirrojo movió su cuerpo provocando que ambos quedaran totalmente tendidos sobre el forraje, provocando un sobresaltó en el yanqui, haciendo que arqueara su espalda cuando sintió como el pasto le hacia cosquillas, Ivanov sonrió al ver la expresión en el angelical rostro del rubio y con suaves besos en su pecho lo tranquilizo...

Tala se tumbó encima de él con cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo, apoyándose en el pastoso suelo con sus antebrazos y sus rodillas una vez que separó un poco sus piernas dejando las de Max entre las suyas... sus erecciones rozaron entre si, provocando una agradable sensación para ambos cuando se comenzó a mover lentamente sobre él, sintiendo la suave piel bajo la suya, a la vez que la luz de la luna bañaba sus cuerpos acompañada por la suave brisa...

La respiración de Max era cada vez mas inestable, sentía aquel calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, sentía como la cara le ardía, como el ruso besaba sus labios y acariciaba su piel... por su parte, su amante estaba disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que le trasmitía el cuerpo del pequeño, se detuvo en su movimiento, permaneció así un momento mirando el rostro que tenia frente a si, Max abrió los ojos devolviéndole la mirada... sus ojos azules se abrieron y de su boca escapó un gemido cuando el taheño alcanzó su sexo para acariciarlo

Pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre este, provocándole mas de un escalofrió con cada caricia, recogió con sus dedos el poco de liquido que ya había goteado y que comenzaba a resbalar a lo largo de su excitación, movió esa misma mano un poco mas abajo buscando la entrada acariciándola con calma, un jadeo suplicante salió de la boca del pequeño, Ivanov lo calló con un beso a la vez que introdujo uno de los dedos humedecidos en aquel cuerpo, haciéndole jadear aun mas con la invasión, lo movió dentro despacio y el yanqui en respuesta separó un poco mas las piernas, permitiendo que un segundo dedo penetrara en él, esta vez dejó escapar un gemido apretando con fuerza los brazos de su amante con sus manos, sintiendo como se movían despacio en su interior...

Tala volvió a besar con ansias esos labios a la vez que sacaba sus dedos de aquel cuerpo después haberlo preparado, se colocó entre sus piernas con cuidado de no romper el beso, Max gimió al sentir el sutil contacto de la erección sobre su entrada, el pelirrojo acarició su propio sexo extendiendo sobre él el liquido que había empezado a gotear desde el momento en que Max lo había acariciado y lo condujo hasta el pequeño hueco ayudándose de su mano... notó como el pecosito estaba sumamente nervioso, lo miró un momento con todo el sentimiento que podía demostrar en ese instante a través de sus ojos para tranquilizarlo y demostrarle que también sabia que era la primera vez del pequeño y que por ello lo haría tiernamente para no lastimarlo... el rubio comprendió a la perfección los sentimientos del taheño y con un asentimiento de su cabeza continuo...

Comenzó a resbalar dentro con cuidado, el chico lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos, pero en el mismo segundo en que sintió como introdujo parte de su sexo en él, los cerró con fuerza dejando escapar de su boca un suave quejido de dolor... Ivanov volvió a depositar serenos besos sobre esos labios entreabiertos y siguió deslizándose con movimientos lentos en aquel interior tan estrecho, sintiendo como la calidez empezaba a envolverlo

Max dejó resbalar sus manos hasta el trasero de Tala, una vez allí apretó con todas sus fuerza el cuerpo de este sobre él a la vez que arqueaba la espalda, en ese momento sintió como su amante ya estaba dentro de él completamente, como este era envuelto por la angostura de su interior... el movimiento hizo que un gruñido escapara de la garganta del pelirrojo, mientras que un grito ahogado escapo de la suya, Ivanov dirigió una mirada al chico, tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al igual que se aferraba a su cuerpo esta vez abrazándolo de la cintura "estas bien?" murmuró haciendo que Maxie abriera los ojos.

Sonrió afirmando, escondiendo una mueca de dolor que no paso inadvertida ante el pelirrojo que depositó un suave beso en su frente para volver a centrarse en esas orbes viéndose reflejado en ellos, en esa mirada pura que tanto le comenzaba a gustar...

El cuerpo de Max se fue relajando bajo el suyo, moviéndose despacio, indicándole que podía seguir... Tala obedeció y empezó a moverse sobre él lentamente, consiguiendo que su propia respiración se hiciera aun mas profunda y agitada "Ah Tala!" exclamo clavando sus dedos en la cintura del taheño y cerró los ojos inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás entreabriendo la boca para dejar escapar varios gemidos entrecortados

Ivanov tomó una nueva posición incorporándose un poco colocándose de rodillas, sentándose de esa forma entre las piernas del otro, inmediatamente lo tomó de las caderas elevándolo un poco para un mayor contacto. Max dejó resbalar sus brazos del cuerpo del ruso y esta vez sujeto con fuerza la hierva intentando aferrarse a ella, su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez mas a medida que los movimientos del taheño aumentaban... sentía como su erección goteaba sobre su vientre, sabia que si Tala seguía con semejante ritmo no podría aguantar mucho mas... pero no quería acabar todavía, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar con él, sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, en lo mas profundo, sentir las sensaciones del otro al igual que Tala sentía las suyas, quería sentirse amado por alguien...

Ivanov lo miró y un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver la expresión de su cara, sentía como ese cuerpo ardía bajo el suyo, como el calor de su interior lo estaba quemando, deseaba hacerse dueño de él una y otra vez, eso era lo que quería tener para siempre, tenerlo a él para siempre... bajo ese pensamiento esbozó una extraña sonrisa, se volvió a inclinar sobre el chico acariciando su rostro que estaba empapado en sudor... Max abrió los ojos cuando sintió la caricia de su amante, sus ojos azul oscuro se perdieron en los azul cielo una vez mas, los dos permanecían mirándose, sin moverse apenas, sintiendo al otro...

Volvió a moverse lentamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo, volviendo a acariciar con su sexo el interior de este, provocando un débil gemido en el americano el cual murió en el beso que rápidamente el pelirrojo le proporciono, sus respiraciones dificultaban el beso a medida que el movimiento se volvía mas rápido y profundo, ambos querían que ese momento fuera eterno, pero lo inevitable estaba por llegar... Maxie empezó a moverse con inquietud arqueando su cuerpo buscando mas contacto con el del ruso, aprisionando con mas fuerza su palpitante erección entre ambos vientres...

Tala sintió como el sexo húmedo del pequeño presionaba contra su piel haciendo que su excitación aumentara ese contacto le volvía loco, tanta excitación lo estaba llevando al limite y aumentó el ritmo gimiendo calladamente entre los labios del pecosito, recogiendo con su boca los del chico, robándole algún que otro beso y una que otra mirada... un fuerte gemido escapó de su garganta dando paso a varios mas, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás...

Su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el otro a la vez que su momento llegaba inevitablemente, Tala lo miraba y es que no quería perderse ni un solo gesto que se dibujara en esa angelical carita... un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo cuando Max pronunció de nuevo su nombre, en ese momento no pudo hacer mas que dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento que nacía en su interior "Max te quiero" susurró casi inaudiblemente alcanzando los labios del chico a la vez que se movió mas rápido sobre él, en el momento en que el rubiecito comenzara a derramarse entre ambos vientres, aprisionando al pelirrojo en su interior haciéndolo acabar dentro de él a la vez que los gemidos de ambos fueron callados por un ansioso beso...

Separó un poco los labios de los del americano enterrando su cara en el cuello de este, dejando tiempo para que las respiraciones se calmaran un poco, sintió como Maxie aun abrazaba su cuerpo con fuerza, como temblaba debajo suyo... él mismo tembló cuando se dio cuenta que el yanqui estaba llorando...

Abrió los ojos de golpe volviéndose a mirarlo... el fuerte abrazo del pecosito apenas le permitió hacerlo "que te sucede?... Te he hecho daño?" Max negó con la cabeza "entonces por que lloras?" consiguiendo por fin separase un poco mas, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos en espera de una respuesta...

"Por que... por que... has dicho que... me quieres" volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza entre sollozos, haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara enternecido rodeando su delgada figura con sus brazos y depositarlo con suavidad en el césped mientras él salía de su cuerpo y se acomodaba a su lado

"no llores..." le susurro atrayéndolo con sus brazos para que reposara su cabeza en su pecho para luego acariciar con dulzura sus hebras doradas "me gustas mas cuando sonríes..." deposito un beso en su pelo, se levanto ligeramente para recoger un poco de su ropa y con estas cubrir sus cuerpos pues la brisa cada vez era mas fuerte y fría

"me dejaras?" pregunto abatido y temeroso

"jamás... estaré aquí cuando despiertes... ahora descansa un poco..." le musito sin dejar de acariciar su cabecita logrando que por fin el americanito cerrase sus ojos y durmiera "en serio empiezo a quererte mucho..." soltó al viento, suspiro un par de veces antes de caer en lo brazos de Morfeo...

"creo que no fue buena idea seguirlos..." hablo una efigie desde las sombras

"porque no?" pregunto la otra figura que lo acompañaba

"porque me excitaron nuevamente..." respondió a la vez que tomaba al otro muchachito por su cintura y restregaba su excitado miembro en el trasero del otro

"aun tienes ganas Kai?..." cuestiono ruborizado

"sabes que jamás me canso..." y plasmo en su rostro una sonrisa libidinosa

"pero yo si... así que vamos a dormir.. ¿si?..." puso la mirada mas tierna e inocente que pudo para convencer a su koi

"esta bien..." se rindió ante el encanto que Rei demostraba "pero mañana ya veras..." amenazo robándole un arrebatador beso

Dieron una ultima mirada a ese par fisgones que dormían placidamente en el césped y se sonrieron mutuamente, estaban ansiosos de escuchar de la excusa que mañana pondrían por su repentina desaparición durante la fiesta...

x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x **FIN** x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x

Deben admitir que me salió bastante largo para ser un one-shot, es por eso que en un principio pensé hacerlo en dos capítulos pero como debo también actualizar mis otras dos historias pues... me dije que era mejor subir todo de una vez... así que AQUÍ LO TIENEN!... y espero les haya gustado. Empecé con un lemmon suave y luego pase a mayores... y que opinan?... dejen reviews ok?

Dedicado a todas aquellas que les empezó a gustar esta pareja... en especial a **Survival-M **(te dije que lo haría...) que fue la que mas me lo solicito...también a **Kaika Hiwatari** y **Ritsko…**


End file.
